Mistake and Forgiveness
by kiwi4me
Summary: A sequel to Love or Lust? They been doing what they do for awhile, but what happens when she heard something from behind the door? KakashixIno!


**Kakashi and Ino: Mistake and Forgiveness**

By kiwi4me

* * *

She ran up to the steps like every other night, but today of all days, it was dark and cloudy. She ran with her hair swaying with the cold breeze as it plays on her skin. She finally reached her destination and knocked. Once, twice, three times…? Why isn't he opening?

"Kakashi?" she called out, but no answer. She stood in front of the door wondering what is going on then a thought occurred.

_Don't tell me he's sleeping?!_ She screamed with her hands balled into a fist. She wasn't going to let her mood die because he was sleeping… no, she would wake him up to make love with her or… give him a very _nice_ dream. She was about to knock harder but froze when she heard a noise.

_What was that?_ She asked her self. She leaned her head against the door to listen a bit more clearly.

"Ah…!" a voice screamed from behind the door.

"What the…" Ino said a bit confused until it registered. That scream was not of pain… it was of pleasure… but… but inside Kakashi's house?

_Is he… with… someone else?_ She asked confused until another erotic scream was heard and her mind told her to run. She did and never turned back with tears… wait… tears? Why were there tears when there wasn't anything but lust between them?

_Could I have…_ she begun to say to herself but stopped as she felt the tears rolling off her pretty blue eyes.

_Damn it, everything just got confusing… _she screamed angrily as she plopped down onto her bed.

--

Next Day…

She walked down the streets like nothing had happened the night before. She walked by the many people outside smiling as she went by. He then saw Shikamaru waiting for her to join him for lunch.

"Shika-kun!" she called out waving her hand in the air as she hopped over to him. He gave a slight blush as he rubbed his neck.

"Do you have to say that?" he asked as the townsfolk turned to see him.

"Why Shika? You don't like it?" she asked pouting her lips, "… you like it a couple days ago…" she finished winking at him as the people gaped open their mouths.

"Come on!" he said flustered with embarrassment as he grabbed her wrists.

--

Kakashi just got up from a rough night.

_Man… what the heck happened?_ He asked himself rubbing his head until it occurred to him.

He was at the bar… he met a woman and… wait! The woman! He turned to his side to find only a letter. He grabbed it quickly off the bed and read it.

_That was a fun night; we should do it again sometimes._ And it ended with her lipstick stained on it.

_So… I had…_ he begun to put the picture together when her face appeared.

"Ino!" he exclaimed. She was probably there that night and heard… things. Oh crap! What the hell is he going to do now? He got up, took a shower, and then headed out to get something to eat.

He was heading over to the Ramen shop to meet his squad when he saw her. She was flirting with her best friend and they looked like… a couple… but why would he care?

Shikamaru and Ino got up and walked out of the door to see him.

"Hello Kakashi sensei," Shikamaru said as he gave a short bow to him and he returned it with a nod.

"How was your day last night?" Ino asked coldly with a fake smile.

Her statement caught him off guard but he just smiled it off.

"It was fine and yours?" Kakashi asked.

"It could've been better," she stated plainly before grabbing Shikamaru's arm.

"Shika-kun… let's go play," she said seductively causing Shikamaru to look away with a deep blush.

"Wait…" Kakashi said, "… Ino, may I speak with you?"

Ino hesitated then nod her head as her best friend said his goodbyes and walked off.

"What do you want?" she asked, more like demanded.

"Last night…" he begun, "… this woman seduced me…" he waited to see her expression but there was nothing that changed.

"So… why are you telling me this?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Kakashi now fed up with her attitude grab her arm and brought her into an alley pushing her against the wall as each hand rested beside her head.

"Look, Ino! What the hell are you doing? You act like…" he stopped himself from going any further. She stared at him angrily as her face flush a bit red from the closeness. She looked away from him avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi lifts his fingers to her chin, forcing her to face him. He watched her blue eyes shimmer from the tears forced inside.

"If you're done, I would like to leave," she said coldly as her arms lay limped against her sides.

He stared at her, examining her slowly.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"What for? You don't need to apologize to me," she said sharply, "… remember, were only doing what we did out for lust and pleasures… nothing more."

"Liar," he said quickly knowing full well that she was fibbing.

Her eyes stared at him questioningly.

"Why would you be so hurt if you weren't in love with me?" he said smirking behind the mask.

"What?!" she said through clenched teeth and hands turning into fists.

"You heard me Yamanaka… you love me," he chuckled out as her face flushed with anger, but quickly she caught herself.

"And you…" she begun as a thought occurred, "… you're in love with me as well… or else we wouldn't be in this situation now… will we?"

Kakashi eyes shocked at her confidence, but he brushed it off.

"I'm only concerned that you didn't get the wrong idea Ino," he stated recovering himself.

"Oh? Is that so…" she said feeling like she had the upper hand. She tiptoed up to kiss his lips against his mask. When she got back down, he just looked at her wondering what she was doing… out in the open even if it was an alley.

"Are you worried?" she asked as she lifts her hand to touch his face. He couldn't move… he didn't want to because the feeling of her touch was relaxing and her eyes mesmerizing.

"Ino…" he spoke softly as her fingers pulled at his mask, "… do you love me?" he asked worryingly as she looked at him surprised.

"I…" she begun thinking and pondering in deep thought about their relationship. He pulled his mask down and kissed her passionately catching her off guard. She was impressed and kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to easily run her fingers through his locks. Their tongues explore one another's mouth and finally, they parted for air.

"I do… like you..." she finally said as she smiled at him placing a kiss on his cheeks. He was blushing for the first time that Ino could tell.

"I like you too…" he finally said whispering into her ears before their lips caught each other again. When they parted, ino finished what she wanted to say.

"But your getting there..." ino said giggling as Kakashi couldn't help himself but to catch her lips again.

--

No matter how much faces turned in disgust, confusion, and surprise… the copy ninja and the mind transferor walked hand in hand, kissing in public, and enjoying the lives they have together. Strange as it is for Kakashi to admit as well as Ino, they really do care about one another more than they ever knew.

People often say that love does not matter of age or appearance, but of the mind and heart…

Ino and Kakashi have a pretty good idea of what they mean... sort of.

* * *

Haahahhaha!

okay... what do you think? is it okay?

well let me know and review! please!

love,

kiwi4me


End file.
